A guilty mans pleasures
by xSquidbuttx
Summary: Ok, this is yoai angst. If you like straight fluff, then leave. Also please no mean reviews, only constructive critism, I am new to this. And Im sorry how the first chap is bold and the 2nd not.
1. Chapter 1

"**Light, come over here and look at this." L called nonchalantly, gesturing at Light to call him over.**

**Light walked over, munching on a bright red apple, and glanced at the website L was on. It was a list of the criminals that kira had killed.**

"**This is really interesting…" Light said, as if he was intrigued by the website that L had just showed him. But really, he didn't care, **_**he**_** was kira. **_**He **_**was the one that killed all those men. **_**He **_**was going to be the god of the new world.**

"**Light, that was such a boring tone." L began, swiveling his chair around to face the college student. "If you're going to fake your interest, do it better next time." he said, smiling at Light as if he was a star struck school girl.**

**L got up and walked into a room, leaving a baffled Light behind. Light pushed his brown bangs back and sighed, wondering just how L knew everything.**

_**It was only a matter of time before he finds out.**_

**L came back out, Matsuda following close behind, holding a chain. Matsuda took the chain from L and attached one end to his wrist, and the other to Light's. He smiled awkwardly at Light and then walked away.**

**Light glared at L and gave a tug on his end of the chain. L smiled his star struck smile and pulled Light to 'their' room. **

"**Light…" L said, grabbing a sugar cube from his dresser and eating it, "You know why I have us chained up like this, right?" he asked and Light nodded, knowing the reason. L had suspicions that Light was kira, and had to keep surveillance on Light, and his 'girlfriend' Misa Amane.**

**Suddenly, a knock came upon the door and Matsuda walked in. "L, Misa is here to see Light." he said, and Misa ran in, hugging Light. "Light!" she yelled in her pretty, sing song voice. L felt a surge of some sort of emotion run inside of him that he has never felt before.**

_**Jealousy?**_

**L faked a smile at the beautiful blonde, and she stared at the chain connecting the two men. "L-san, do you still think Light is kira?" she asked, a hint of love in her voice when she said Light. The feeling from before swelled up even more, and L's childish fake smile turned into a scowl. "Of course Misa." he said and Misa pouted.**

"**Anyways…" Misa turned back to Light and twirled her hair, looking down. Light stared at the petite girl, not able to feel anything but hate for her stupidity. "Light, how can we have any alone time if he is always here?!" she suddenly screamed, pointing at L desperately. Light sighed and caressed Misa gently closer to him and L felt a fire burning inside of him.**

**The fire of jealousy.**

**Finally, the bubbly blonde left, leaving Light and L alone. "Light." L said catching the young mans attention, "Do you love Misa?" he asked. "She's beautiful, happy, and famous…but she's dumb. I never took a girl like her as your type." Light stared at L for a moment and then chuckled slightly.**

"**Yes L, I do love her."**


	2. Chapter 2

"This is great L!" the eager man yelled, "Kira is still killing, so that means Light is in the clear, right?" Matsuda's voice became bubbly and excited, as if he had no worries in the world, but L thought differently.

"Matsuda, there is a way that Light can be Kira." L glanced over at Light, who was looking over his book, acting as if he didn't care, but obviously showing that he did. Matsuda gave L a look as if he was crazy, "What do you mean?! Kira has been killing, and you have been with Light for this whole time!"

"Matsuda, you don't think hard enough." L popped a cute panda cookie into his mouth, "Light, if he is Kira, could have arranged for someone else to kill for him. He is a smart boy after all."

Matsuda looked at L, and then at Light. "Should I go report this to chief?"

L nodded, and Matsuda left.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Light said, getting up and pulling L to the bathroom. L waited by the door, thinking hard. _What is this weird feeling in my chest?_

_No._

_It can't be._

_Love?_

Light walked out of the bathroom, and L's chest felt as if it was going to explode.

"Light, this man sure is interesting. Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk." Ryuk, an apple loving shinigami, laughed at L's uncontrollable actions. Light didn't even look Ryuk's way, afraid to blow his cover.

"Light. We are friends right?"

"Umm, sure." Light stared at L, finding this sudden question awkward.

"I know I asked you this before, but do you really love Misa? I just can't see her as your type. I expected you to aim much higher. Answer me truthfully."

Light battled whether to tell L the truth or not. "I don't love her."

L felt this was opportunity to get inside of the boys head, "Are you gay? Do you love boys?"

Light looked at L, disgusted, "Of course not! I am _not _gay!"

L's heart ripped into a million pieces. He felt like crying, but the tears won't come out. _They never have. They __**never **__will. _He racked at his brain, trying to stop his body from emitting this emotion. This _love._

It didn't work.

"Light, I think I have put you under enough heavy surveillance. Its time to break free of our chain." L pulled Light into a room, and grabbed the key from a very high shelf. He first undid his end and then Light's. The chain was letting go, why wasn't he?

L stood there, staring at the key, dumbfounded. All these years of being a genius and he couldn't figure out such a simple emotion. And why it was affecting him so badly.

Light set his hand on L's shoulder. The warmth spread into L's bloodstream and caused his cheeks to turn pink, slightly. "L is something wrong?" he asked, using the fake, caring act. L looked at him and shook his head violently, and rushed out of the room.

He could be Kira. He could be KIRA! L screamed this in his head, but he walked calmly along the hallway, as if everything was normal. This love wasn't going to get in the way of justice, and defeating Kira.

"Haha, this guy gets better and better!" Ryuk doubled over laughing at L, but Light only stood there in thought.

L calmly sat down in his chair, biting the very tip of his thumb, deep in thought. Not about these new emotions, but about Kira.

_He wasn't going to lose. Especially to himself._


End file.
